


Amo

by Endora89



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, Light BDSM, M/M, MiloShipFest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endora89/pseuds/Endora89
Summary: Afrodita le da lecciones a su Mascota.MiloShipFest 2019Promp Mascota
Relationships: Pisces Aphrodite/Scorpio Milo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Amo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y hago este fanfiction sin fines de lucro.
> 
> Fanfic hecho para el Miloshipfest 2019 y publicado originalmente en Sanint Seiya Yaoi foro.
> 
> Nota: Esta es una escena que ya tenia en la mente y la adapte al promp del evento, así que no están los elementos clásicos del puppy play como son los mitones, las rodilleras o la mascara.

**Amo**

  
  
  
  
Jalo la correa con determinación, debía obedecerle en todo. Debía ser bueno. Acerco su bota negra a su _mascota_ este paso un lado de su rostro por la piel curtida y oscura, después la otra mitad, olio el cuero con deleite y finalmente saco la lengua para probarlo, dio un lametón desde la punta de los dedos hasta el tobillo sin quitar las profundas iris azules de las de su amo, quien sonrió complacido.  
  
  
Tiro de nuevo de la correa y lo hizo sentarse. Su cuerpo desnudo a excepción de un _harness_ de piel. Estaba perlado de sudor. El _harness_ estaba apretado y se marcaba dejando franjas rojizas en los bronceados y torneados músculos, sus manos estaban enfundadas y restringidas por un _binder_ que las mantenía a su espalda.  
  
  
_Su Amo_ sonrió, sin duda estaba complacido con él y eso lo hizo feliz. No había nada que le diera más felicidad que complacer a su amo, haría cualquier cosa por él.  
  
  
Se inclinó un poco para esperar el siguiente movimiento de _su Amo_  
  
Los tacones de aguja de Afrodita hicieron eco en la habitación iluminada solo por velas y unas lámparas de brillo muy tenue. Fue hacia su mesa de _trabajo_ ¿Qué tomaría esta vez para complacer a su ‘mascota’? paso su mano por los diferentes aditamentos. Y lo vio, no hacía mucho que lo había terminado de confeccionar, en un duro cuero que había mandado pedir especialmente con este propósito.  
Tomo la fusta entre sus manos y observo complacido la mirada baja clavada en el suelo de su sumiso. No la había levantado presa de la curiosidad. Camino hacia él con la fusta entre las manos, haciendo sonar sus zapatos contra el piso, para que supiese en que momento estaría frente a él.  
  
  
Bajo su mirada, con el bastón del fuete hizo que _su mascota_ lo voltease a ver, la placa en su collar tintineo _Milo_ rezaba en este. Tomo la correa y dio un golpe en uno de los glúteos de este para que se irguiera. Lo haría dar unas pequeñas vueltas alrededor de la habitación antes de usar el _swing bounge_.  
  
  
Tomo la correa que descansaba sobre el _binder_ haciendo presión para _ayudarle_ a levantarse. Sus pies estaban descalzos y sus uñas adornadas con esmalte negro, Afrodita sonrió más ampliamente. Esa noche se divertiría mucho con su _mascota_  
  
  
  
  
  
**Fin**


End file.
